


Song of Destiny - Saga of an Avvar-Daughter

by Ammocharis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar Culture and Customs, Avvar Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Avvar Pantheon, Dreamers (Dragon Age), Epic Poetry, Fade Spirits, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammocharis/pseuds/Ammocharis
Summary: "I will quench the fire with rivers of snow."~~This is a poetic retelling of a story of a young Avvar woman who left her Hold, journeyed into the Lowlands with a hold-beast at her side, became cursed with the Anchor, and became the leader of the Second Inquisition. Her name was Vatna, daughter of Einar and Selke, and her deeds were remembered even hundreds of years after her story ended.~~*Inspired by Old Norse poetry. My love letter to the Saga of Tyrdda Bright-Axe, Avvar-Mother*A companion piece to my main fic "Watch the Skies"*





	1. The Seeress' Fate

The Prologue

Two worlds I know, | under two skies:

The sky of men, | blue as the sea,

The sky of gods, | green as the grass.

I watch the skies. | I see them fall.

The skies shall fall | as I was warned.

The gods have whispered | into my ears:

Of Lands Below | devoured by flames,

Of ancient evil | awoken from death.

Now I must go | below the peaks

Covered by ice, | not once seen the thaw.

Flames shall not reach | the Mountains of Frost.

I will quench the fire | with rivers of snow.

I follow the paths | to Lands Below:

From south to north, | from west to east,

From high to low, | from cold to warm.

The Lands Above | I leave behind.

A god shall lead me, | his wings like ash,

The rope between us | of golden yarn.

His flight shall guide me, | his cries shall warn me,

His power shall shield me | from dangers below.

The howling wind | from Hakkon’s lungs

Will never blow | into my eyes.

And the earth trembling | with Korth’s might

Shall stay still | under my feet.

I will not be defeated, | I will not yield,

I will not bow my head | before no one.

Völuorlög (Völva’s [The Seeress’] Destiny) is an ancient saga written in one of the middle Avvar dialects. It tells the story of the Inquisitor Vatna Einarsdotten Selkesdotten from Two-Falcon Hold, leader of the Second Inquisition (Dragon Age 9:41-9:44; 527-524 before the New Era). Identity of the author or authors is unknown, though many scholars ascribe the authorship of the prologue and poems from 2nd to 13th to skald Dagur Olaffsen, contemporary of Vatna. This version of the saga was translated from the original dialect to Modern Tongue by Siri Ingvarsdotten, head of the Institute of Avvar Culture from the University of Haven.


	2. Song of Mercy

Poem I - Song of Mercy

I slept and dreamed | in the Valley of Wolves.

I found a newborn | where an old soul lived.

A merciful goddess | whose years were many,

Was gone from the Land, | her Dreams now poisoned.

The domain stood empty, | its rightful ruler rotting

In putrid pain, foul fear | of one mortal woman

Whose life was spilt | with a sharp steel sword.

Pain poured from a wound | and gave birth to a god.

The newborn spirit | lonesome and starving

For a single tear, | for one drop of blood.

I watched and I listened, | and I offered a path.

“Your kind shall lead you, | your kind shall nurse you.”

I called to the Sky | to offer his guidance.

On wings made of wind | he appeared before me.

My teacher took lead, | the god of fear followed,

I prayed in darkness | for their swift return.

My prayers were answered | and my task began.

A promise I would make | to Sky, Stone, and Ice

“The old goddess of Mercy | shall be freed from shackles

Of her cursed corpse, | of her dying dreams.

Hear the words I say | fate will be fulfilled

I swear on my bones, | that I shall succeed.”

Events recounted in Poem I of The Seeress’ Destiny, titled Miskunnarljóð (Verses about mercy), as well as Poem II, take place before Vatna reached the Conclave. The exact date is unknown, though there is a general consensus that Vatna left Two-Falcon Hold between 15th and 20th of Kingsway 9:41 (see appendix No.1 that includes calendar converter and timeline of major events).

Day or two after leaving her Hold, Vatna reached a place called “Valley of Wolves” by the local Avvar tribes (location No.4). Several contemporaries of Vatna (“Avvar Inquisitor: Compilation of accounts from the Avvar tribes of Two-Falcon Hold and Ramhold” by Sister Clara) describe an encounter in the Fade between the Avvar mage and a newly born spirit. The previous spirit that ruled over the part of the Fade investigated by Vatna was corrupted by an unknown Lowlander mage. The Avvar Dreamer offered the newborn spirit guidance from her companion - spirit named Himnar, referred to as “the (Silver) Sky” in the saga. She made an oath that she shall release the former “Goddess of Mercy” from her demon form.


	3. Song of Deliverance

Poem II - Song of Deliverance

Sacred oath I made: | “I shall crush the chains,

Shatter the shackles, | untie the brutal bonds,

Burn the blindfolds, | briskly break the bars,

Tear down every wall | in the prison of my gods.”

Mercy shall be freed | from her corpse’s curse,

From the dying dreams | that consumed her soul.

Poison can’t be healed, | black can’t be erased;

She shall be reborn | through merciful death.

I pursued the trail | of Cruelty’s claws,

And I found the place | where she tore the skies.

I followed the road | dark from rotten blood,

So I reached the Hold | where her rage unleashed.

I arrived to see sight: | great losses of my kin.

I took place by their side | and I sent forth my prayer:

“Lady shall receive them | with her arms wide open.

For their souls a sign: | search for our Lady’s light.”

When I left the Hold | I had one more guide

Golden Blade could lead me | through the lands of men.

Silver Sky still showed me | ways inside my dreams.

Shadows chased together, | of the demon doomed.

Gentle goddess was gone, | changed into clear Cruelty.

Her wrath soon proved unending, | it grew and grew like fire.

Some sought the ways to seize it, | to rule over her ire,

To drain her deadly dreams, | add fuel to their powers.

I raised my hands together | and called the Sky to aid me

Thus I became a vessel, | for mighty spirit forces.

Sea surged soon inside me, | all frozen waves collected

Until they burst the banks | to drown the world before me.

I broke all of her leashes, | I opened all her shackles

Destroyed each iron barrier | and drove away her captors.

Cold waters were bestowed | upon the soul on fire.

I killed her cruel dreams | so new could sprout in spring.

My oath was now fulfilled | to one corrupted goddess.

More and more awaited | though I had not yet known it.


End file.
